the_vespergerman_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Medusa
Medusa is a branch of the Polish Vespers. It has close ties to the German Vespers. Medusa's current leader is Lucianvesper09. Purpose The purpose for Medusa is to hack into Cahill servers and transfer the most secret information to the Vespers. Its goal was to obtain the serum, though Vesper One called it off. The society is now experimenting with a computer version of Vesper Four's new serum substance. Medusa also helps take over un-captured territory when necessary. Medusa also helps Nilem12 with smoking out plagiarizers. Top 5 Medusa Branch (of the Vespers) Members ''Medusa 1'' The current Medusa 1 is Lucianvesper09. Medusa 1 spies on the Cahill Council (as well as the Lucians) actions. Medusa 1 works on all movements within Medusa and is a commander in the German Army, and helps dominate territory. A requirement of Medusa 1 is to have been Vesper 3 or currently be Vesper 3 so they will be able to receive secret Cahill information. ''Medusa 2'' The current Medusa 2 is Lawrence McYodra, one of the soldiers. Medusa 2 spies on any suspicious Cahills, that may be holding top-secret (that even the branch leaders don't know) information. When Medusa 1 is away, Medusa 2 always takes the command. Medusa 2 has to be a member of the German Army. ''Medusa 3'' The current Medusa 3 is Wulfric Brian. Medusa 3 spies on the Madrigal's and any married-in Cahills. Medusa 3 has to be a top member of the Vespers or the German Army. ''Medusa 4'' The current Medusa 4 is Bellatrix Valorom. Medusa 4 spies on the Janus, Tomas and Ekaterinas. Medusa 4 has to be introduced to the Vespers by Vesper Two. ''Medusa 5'' The current Medusa 5 is The Black Vesper, Lucianvesper09's uncle. Medusa 5 spies on the Lucian's and the Madrigals. Medusa 5 has to have connections to Medusa 1. ''Other'' Medusa has over 2000 members. Most of them are soldiers. The other members take place in the invention-making and wars. Enemies and Spies Reported ''Main Enemies'' *Ameliahopecahill (for plagiarism) *Danielarthurcahill (a.k.a Ameliahopecahill) *Wiz101lolz (a.k.a Ameliahopecahill) *Jenniferlawrence12 (a.k.a Ameliahopecahill) *Amescahill (a.k.a Ameliahopecahill) ''Possible Infiltraitors'' *Hermes03 (suspicions that he is Cahill Six, and has infiltrated the Vespers) *Darkmoon25 (same reason as Hermes03) ''Peace Treaties'' *Cahill One (Manmanman45), Cahill Five (Mr.reporter), Vesper One (Nilem12) and Vesper Three (Lucianvesper09) have signed a peace treaty. The Vespers are obeying it...for now. However, the people outside the Cahill Council have been plotting ways to destroy the Vespers once and for all. Experiments ''April 2013'' *Spy Cycle- succesfully completed *Spy Pen- succesfully completed *Electric Wall- succesfully completed Strongholds *Warsaw *Beijing *Rio de Janeiro Spying ''April 2013'' *'Lucians:' Lucians are currently making devices to get rid of the Vespers. They are trying to find Vesper Four's serum. Lucians revealed the locations of all their clue locations. Lucians are building a stronghold in Chongqing in order to spy on the Vespers *'Janus:' Janus are planting bugs in Warsaw. Janus are attempting to make explosives disguised as paintings to blow up Vesper strongholds. Janus revealed that spy was planted in Warsaw. *'Ekaterinas:' The Ekaterinas are busy hiding the locations of their clues from the Vespers. They have made no attempt to stop the Vespers, except that the Ekaterinas have planted a spy in Warsaw. *'Tomas:' The Tomas are busy planting spies in the Vesper midst. They are making stone-breaking devices to break one of the main strongholds, Warsaw, into small shards. They are brewing the Tomas serum and they are giving one vial to each member, and they plan once they have the Tomas serum in every Tomas's body, they would crack down Warsaw like butter. *'Madrigal:' Expired. ''May 2013'' *'Lucians: '''None yet. *'Janus: 'Awaiting information from Bellatrix Valorom. *'Ekaterinas: 'Awaiting information from Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz. *'Tomas: 'Awaiting information from Lawrence McYodra. *'Madrigal: 'Awaiting information from Wulfric Brian. Foto Vereinigt Foto Vereinigt takes the Medusa photography. Using advanced Hydra cameras, Foto Vereinigt is able to take the clearest (hundred) photo(s), and also, in one click, the camera pictures are forwarded to Lucianvesper09 for approval. Once Lucianvesper09 chooses the perfect photo (out of 100 photos), he forwards it back to Foto Vereinigt, and Foto Vereinigt is able to put it on Medusa's television walls (the walls are all huge televisions), for all the Vespers to admire. Timeline/Archives See ''Warsaw for the Timeline/Archives See'' Timelines/Archives for the Timeline/Archives'' Photography 1lv.png|Original and first logo of Medusa (originally called TVCSIHS) 2lv.png|Second and current logo of Medusa (originally called TVCSIHS) 7lv.jpg|Third and current logo for Medusa Lucian.png|Lucianvesper09, Medusa 1 LawrenceMcYodrav.jpg|Lawrence McYodra, Medusa 2 Baroness.jpg|Baroness, former Medusa 3 Bellatrixv.jpg|Bellatrix Valorom, Medusa 4 Theblackvesperv.jpg|Joshua B. Nate, Medusa 5 electricwallv.jpg|Medusa's greatest invention, an electric wall User countries.png|Medusa helped capture Poland, China and South America Category:Medusa